User talk:Regaliorum
* First of all: welcome! Welcome to every new user and welcome to those who already live here quite some time!! * I'm Yuri Medvedev and this is my talkpage. If you have anything to say - formal or personal - you can say it here. * If you have any questions, you can ask them here or address them to King Dimitri I * For older messages, see the archive ... First Time I really don't know how to put up candidancies and stuff like that, since they begin May 9th. there still federal elections. I'll learn by observing this one time Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:18, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :We did not decide that yet. . . —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Marcus can always decide when new elections are to be held: if he steps down we automatically enter new elections. @Marcus: I'm willing to help you set up the elections forum, but it isn't too hard. 05:43, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh what i also meant was the page is locked, so only admins can edit the page. Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :I will unlock it. Just you make sure no-one is to file candidacies or the like just yet. 10:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) will do. Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Adding Adoha Hey Yuri, could you add Adoha to the list of places in Lovia that are on the left side of the Main Page? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm afraid I don't quite follow here. What list is it you are talking about? 13:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Excuse me, it's on the right side of the main page. Click the logo/wordpress, and it will take you to the main page, which is where a bunch of important information is. There, you will see a list of towns and cities and villages on the central/right side of the page. I want you to edit the page and add Adoha to them. (The page is locked) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll add it. 14:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late comment. The wiki doesn't post changes to the main page on recent activity, how bitchy. Anyway, the towns are supposed to be in alphabetical order. And also, make sure Adoha is still not mentioned as a hamlet. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. 15:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Will you stand for PM? I think you should - you are after all one of the most experienced users. You could count on my support. --Semyon 18:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :If yuri wants i'd let him. But so far CPL.nm has put me foward as PM candidate, and so far the only one in the race. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I challenge you to a duel, Sir Knight! Pick up the glove! The Master's Voice 18:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I will! Not to be cocky but CPL.nm is da best Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Bring it on bitch! I beat your red commie ass every day! But I'm a noble spirit so I'll probably allow you to win. As an act of mercy. The Master's Voice 19:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::That's what a loser would say Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::You know what, I'm not going to run for PM to ensure that Master doesn't win. I'm not going to split the votes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::What, you hate me that much sir? The Master's Voice 07:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Semyon: Marcus is our candidate, but if I would win I have no choice but to take up the post. 07:23, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::We should start with doing seperate elections for the Prime Minister, and we should also set up a chain of command for the position of Prime Minister. Nathaniel Scribner 07:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I do support the separate elections, but that would require a rewriting of the Constitution. Something for the next Congress thus. 07:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't hate you, I dislike rightists. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Of course! Well sir, I do not dislike leftists. I just dislike most of what you stand for. The way I see it, most of you are total sell-outs. Weak and feeble sheep, slaves of conformity and randomness. But then again, no two people are entirely the same. The Master's Voice 11:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Uh, sure. That applies to me as well. Also, stop calling me sir. It's disrespectful. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::How come me calling you "Sir" is disrespectful"? Your character name led me to believe you are not a lady. The Master's Voice 11:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Because: 1, it makes me seem formal, which I'm not, and 2, it is being a slave of conformity. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I wish we had a system like Britian's where you ride a seat get it? Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::@Master: slaves of conformity? I take it you are not familiar with the writings of Marcuse and his fellow thinkers of the Frankfurter School? Conformity is what we are fighting, destroy the oppressing constructs of men... 05:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) (Un)protecting the King Hey Yuri, can you unprotect King Arthur III of Lovia? It seems to be protected for no good reason, and I need to make some revisions to it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :We decided (Horton, TM and me) to change the birth dates of Lucy's children into more realistic dates. The Master's Voice 21:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. If I remember correctly there was an editing war of some kind on the page which caused the protection. 05:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) We're doing some deleting I want to delete some sport pages, there are all these usless cricket pages which are being dicussed to be deleted but in the meantime here are some sport pages I want deleted/reverted. *The Soldiers - Pierlot McCrooke really screwed up on this one. If you could revert it to a time when it was FC Soccerer, and full. *FC Magnus Réal Sportas - Delete page *FC Steaua Christianenburg - Delete page *Lovian Rugby Sevens League - Delete page *Noble City Dawgs - Delete page *Sofasi Tigers - Delete page *Tri-Town Mountaineers - Delete Page *Heritage Games - Delete page *Lovian Youth Baseball League - delete page *Lovian Olympics - delete page *International Wiki Soccer - delete page *Anything Category:Baseball including Noble City Royals, all the Cricket teams and pages, but not the main cricket page. Thanks Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to take over FC Magnus Réal Sportas, if that's no problem. Always wanted to have my own football team. The Master's Voice 19:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Fine. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you. I'll go and take it over. :) The Master's Voice 20:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) @Marcus: do you mean 'everything in the Category baseball that has NC Royals in its name' or 'everything in the category + NC Royals'? 06:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I deleted all the cricket teams but a lot of cricket pages still remain. Want them gone too? 06:06, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::All but Edward Leyhey. Everything and anything Category Baseball. Thanks, next time i'll use that delete page thing you set up. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:23, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::You don't want me to delete Luca Union or do you? It is in the Baseball category but looks like a fine page. 08:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :No no no, don't that's my family team, but you can delete the category of baseball. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Poot Time on your hands, Medve? ;) When's your first exam, if I may ask (again? I might have asked it already xD) ? Grtz, Hubert Kornelisz Poot :How on earth did you manage to get here? Never mind, my first examination is Public Law on 30/05. I don't have much spare time for now but my last exam is 20/06 so I'll have plenty of time after that. 05:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Not so hard, you know :P. "Hier ligt Poot, hij is dood", but not really eh ;). Good luck with Vande Lanotte then, on Monday! Turns out I'm the only one with exams until the end of June :(. Grtz, Singer :::I'm not sure I'm going to make it. Part of the exam has a severe MC correction (+1/-1). 10:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good luck either way! 1 to 1 is indeed very harsh. And kind of unusual in the humanities and social sciences, isn't it? Anyway, best of luck tomorrow! Hope it works out alright :). 09:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Public Law is classified under the laws department, not social sciences. 14:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Bucurestean Do you have any idea why he's banned? All of his bans in the logs have expired. Was he globally banned? I haven't seen any warnings on the central wiki, either. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Read the Galahad v. The Brigade Trial he was in connection, it was probaly one of the downfalls of lovian democracy. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::As I said, his ban expired. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Sometimes your ban expires and yet, you do not see a point in editing. The King, to name an example, is not banned, yet he chooses not to edit. Maybe the results of the trial left Bucurestean and his fellow convicted desillusionised and they decided not to return? The Master's Voice 13:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :@TM - But you asked why. @MV-True that can/has happen. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I checked the list of blocked IP's and users, he isn't amongst the recent blocks. If he doesn't edit it is probably out of free will. 14:34, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Master: He is banned. On , he is highlighted in red, which means someone is banned. The same thing is with Pierlot, although he is globally banned. However, Bucurestean's blocks have all expired. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Mr.Frum Do want him in congress, you can have him. But i'll take him if you don't. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Don't you worry, he's already on my list of elected buddies. 07:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Good! Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:00, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Serious We will be the winners of the elections...to early to call? Anyway we need a coalition, I have no problem with a coalition with the Liberal Democratic Party, even tho they are liberal but i'll see what Liberals think. Are created parties, Working Families Party, Green Party of Lovia with sign on, and Justin's Social Democratic Party should also be are friends. Your thoughts? Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:20, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree just so you know. We only seem to not agree on tax issues. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:54, June 10, 2011 (UTC) We can find a comprimise somewhere there, somewhere down the road. Together we will have at least a 50 seat majority. If we add on SDP we can have more. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :LDP is my favored partner too, under certain conditions of course. My wishing list: :# The biggest party delivers the PM, even if this should switch to LDP somehow. :# Each party tries to take as much ideologically associated parties on board. :# The division of secretary posts is fair, representing the election outcome but also allowing smaller parties to have a say. :# There must be minimal guarantees about economic and financial policy. :I think the first three are quite straightforward and aim for a fair, widely supported government. The fourth issue will make or break the case I suppose. 09:51, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Would the PCP be seen as a liberal party or as a conservative one? Aged youngman 10:34, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ummm...PCP would be considered center-left to center-right so we may be in talks! Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC) All is correct there. PCP is liberal right (instead of conservative right) according to its ideology. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:48, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Election Results Nice show in the elections, we simply smashed the opposition enough fancy talk. Anyway you won 19 seats and I, 13. We have a total of 32 seats for progressive purposes! If we coalition we could have a good 50 majority in no time. I'll go contact the parties and hope they sign on. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :How convenient: we even manage to get our former IGP buddies into congress on our behalf, aswell as Thomassen. Too bad you made his daughters libtards, Yuri. Why'd you do it? The Master's Voice 11:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) They probaly have all there brain cells unlike Marc Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :If his brain is as big as his belly, he has to be much smarter then you and me. The Master's Voice 12:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I wanted to stress the point that people can escape their horrific background if they adhere the proper mechanics. 15:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::These girls are just "goin' trough a phase", they're youngsters, it's part of growing up. Sooner or later they're bound to come to their senses. The Master's Voice 15:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I certainly hope not. Always preferred to be around people who never fully grew up. 06:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::They don't have to to come to their senses. The Master's Voice 08:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Deprotection Hi Yuri, could you deprotect these pages: *Great Royal Palace *Congress *Change Main Page to semiprotection. *Change Galahad v. The Brigade Trial to semiprotection. *Change Template:Places to semiprotection. *Change Forum:State elections to semiprotection (like federal elections). *Deprotect 2019 from creation. The first two are fully protected for no good reason, and Main Page does not need to be fully protected. If you change it to semiprotection, then only citizens can edit it, and that is okay, as we might need to add a town to the list of fix a fact without having to put in orders. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:05, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :We have had our share of vandals in the past, and some of them where very persistent. I reckon most of these pages have indeed been vandalised in the past, and unprotecting them might just trigger the return of vandal(s). Especially when it comes to the Main Page. The Master's Voice 20:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Having a page vandalised once does not mean it should be protected. It should simply be reverted and the vandal banned or warned. If a different vandal came and vandalised a different page each day then we wouldn't be able to edit anymore. And vandals aren't persistent, plain and simple. Ban the vandal, not the page. Also, "unprotecting them might just trigger the return of vandal(s)," is not the case. There is no magic telephone that tells the vandal "omg the page got deprotected, go vandalise it again," pages don't get cursed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Agreed. The page on the trial was never even vandalised, for example, and the page 2019 will eventually have to be created anyway, if we hang on long enough... The Master's Voice 21:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Pages don't get cursed: ever heard of spambots? :P I agree on all, except for Template:Places and Main Page. Also, we're not around 24/7, if a Main page is vandalised it can be damaged for hours, and you don't wanna have somebody entering this site while seeing a huge picture of you know what I mean :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think that the semiprotection provides safety against that. Anonymous and new users will not be able to edit the main page. 06:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yes, but we did have some insiders already è.. Anyway, if you guys wanna take the risk, go ahead :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Don't you like surprises? On the insiders thing: if one of our more regular users would start vandalizing they only expose themselves to punishment. 06:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Not when it comes to such surprises and believe me, in my work as admin at wikimedia I've had quite a lot of these reverted... Hahaha, I know some users who'd be happier with an indefinite block than with all edit rights :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Anyway, it will keep us sharp. This site's administration was too much of a Gestapo in the past. Timemaster is right when he says we ought to block the vandals not the pages vandalized. 06:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Hahaha, (this is rare) I agree :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) re-reminder We should really do that Community Spotlight thing. It would atract more people and we could get more people here! Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'll go check out the Central Wikia and give it a try. 06:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to post a request on the Central Wikia Spotlight Requests page right now. Although I do need an approval statement here. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Well, beter late then never... The Master's Voice 18:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::@TimeMaster: approval was granted on numerous occasions. 19:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) No but I think it was that an admin or a buracrat had to do it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::A regular user is allowed to request, but they have to link to admin approval. Looks like one of the requirements is a custom skin. I wouldn't worry about that too much, the wiki looks fine without having to put a few hours work into a skin few people will see (the majority of users with more than 500 edits use Monobook, I believe, but maybe not). The logo should also be adapted to the new Wikia skin, which is the same size as those other spotlights you see at the bottom of other articles. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::So the 'new dimensions logo' is uploaded over the old one? 06:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I actually don't know how to be an admin on the Wikia skin. I'm still used to Monaco. Edit: No, the logo with the new dimensions in a different logo. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I also put a nice word on the spotlight request. Maybe will also help =] Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :@Marcus: good idea. @Timemaster: is there any special name required for the file? Or can I just name it 'Lovia Spotlight'? Also, the file extension would be PNG? 16:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Coastal Police About bringing up the subject of the coastal police with congress, how would I do that, anyways? Commissioner Nathaniel Scribner had already acknowledged and accepted the division's existence. -- — Christopher Costello Talk Community , (PST) 11:55, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Actually I was referring to the possibility of a defensive force as a police branch. Coastal guards and park rangers are hardly controversial. 15:05, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Question again I ask you alot questions about politics and progressivism don't I? The following questions are about international affairs since your the head of Foreign Affairs. Also since my new goal isn't to become a US Senator but a MP in the House of Commons, I've been watching like 10 hours of this shit, BRITISH PARLIAMENT IS FRECKIN' AWESOME MAN! I'll be publishing the following answers in Nova Times . But I always like hearing things from another point of view , here's the questions. *First off I'd like to ask you what you think about this whole hacking scandal in the UK. *Do you think Opposition leader Edward Miliband (My Progressive Hero ) and other members of Parliament doing enough to find out what happened? *What do think Lovia should do to help out those in the Horn of Africa? *Please give a statment on the horrific situation in Norway. Thanks =] always wonderin' Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:19, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'll try to be as comprehensive as possible in my answers, if they are too long you just select the bits you see most fit. Also, I would like to thank you for the opportunity before I begin. Let's get things rolling! :(1) Considering how many people are involved in the hacking scandal I feel this is more than just a crime. Mistakes have been made by journalists, media moguls and officials of the law enforcement all alike. The way I see it, the hacking is part of a broader trend within the media. A trend towards popularization and the constant chase after scandal and entertainment. The dropping standards put pressure on the quality newspapers. Not that we all have to consume equally wit press but the UK scandal shows what becomes of journalism when professionalism is abandoned and the only motive becomes to make more money. :(2) The opposition does a fine job though they seem to be mainly after the PM and that controversial man he recruited. Besides the political games between opposition and majority I am confident parliament will resolve the issue successfully. I do however doubt whether they will send a clear message on the dropping standards of journalism, like the point I made in my previous answer. UK politics treat this too much as an isolated phenomenon whereas I deem it to be an (extreme) manifestation of a much broader trend. Will the opposition make an effort on the entire front or only try to get one commander killed? :(3) Probably the hardest question you've asked. On a short term the international community will respond with aid, either financially or in kind. Lovia should support that effort. There is however a major problem with charity: we always combat the symptoms but never care to actually diagnose the disease. What really needs to be done is to lift those nations out of poverty. Not just by giving them quick cash but by assuring fair trade, by making investments in infrastructure and in people. Education, emancipation and social development are key and will do the job if the international trade provides a fertile context. Question is: are we rich folks really willing to share our piece of the cake? Or will we just keep throwing that quick cash? Lovia can be a voice of solidarity in this selfish world and has to keep up the fight for a just trade system. :(4) The shooting and bombing that took place in (near) Oslo are a real tragedy. Extremism of whatever kind always is despicable. Violence is the most asocial act one can commit, taking the lives of other people up front. Killing is what stops one from being a sound human being. How is it possible that in todays world one person's mind can get so warped that it is perceived as just to resort to such dramatic action? Without wanting to redeem the monsters behind this massacre from their burden of guilt I do wish to stress how I always look upon such drama as the failure of society to provide a successful way of socializing all individuals into a happy community. From where I stand the loss is double and with that statement I would like to end. :There you go, I hope you find enough useful material in there. If you'd need some further clarification you only need ask. Save me a copy of the NT and don't tap my phone. 08:29, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Wait I wasn't suppose to hack your phone? Shit! Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Move requests Hi Yuri, please move these two images to more appropriate (less vague) names. *File:Dam.jpg to File:Beaver_River_Dam.jpg *File:Array.jpg to File:Abby_Array.jpg Delete the redirects, please! Thanks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Done. I unchecked the 'leave redirect' box but also removed the 'this file does not exist'-page just to be sure. 07:28, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Are you referring to Nimmanswolk? I believe that that is OWTB's industry. If that is what you mean, however, I am certain that if you adopt a cavy that you are a supporter. I adopted mine separate from my initial donation, however. --COP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 16:58, July 25, 2011 (UTC)